shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
PeggySous
PeggySous is the het ship between Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa from the Agent Carter fandom. Canon Peggy and Daniel work together in the Strategic Scientific Reserve after the war, bonding over being two of the more decent people at the place. Daniel is smitten with Peggy's strength and grace and develops feelings for her, while she, still mourning the loss of Steve Rogers, is not quite ready to admit that she may be developing feelings for him too. Season 1 NOW IS NOT THE END After the briefing on Howard Stark's disappearance, Kravinsky makes a comment on the amount of men Peggy knew during the war, which Daniel hears. He demands Kravinsky apologize to her, but he doesn't. Peggy is about to talk about what Daniel did, which he interprets as about to be a thank you, but she tells him that he shouldn't have done so. She's grateful for the help, but she can handle herself on her own. He understands, but he doesn't like it. At work the next day, Peggy see's a picture of Howard in a boat on Daniel's desk and get's an idea. She tells him he should go home at night, but Daniel wants to solve the case as soon as possible. Peggy tells him that Howard would only get in the boat if he really liked the girl, since he can't swim, throwing him off the lead, to help Howard. She notices a small meeting going on, and Daniel tells her that Jack got a lead on someone trying to sell on of Stark's inventions, but doesn't know where. She steels his cup which just confuses him. The next day Daniel finds Peggy going over some case files of Captain America's. He apologizes but she says it's fine. She tells him she didn't look through the file often. He distracts her with a small story about him, which makes her laugh. He's about to leave, just as Peggy tells him he's one of the lucky one's. BRIDGE AND TUNNEL Peggy is about to leave as she looks over at Daniels desk and see's a newspaper. She tells him which horse to bet on. He asks if she's sure, but she's not, that's why it's called gambling. She then asks him to cover for her while she steps out and he agrees. Just before she leaves a set of pictures come's to his desk. He tell her that they could reveal the blonde (Peggy) who stole Stark's stolen tech. She asks too help him look as he starts to take out the photos. Luckily he gets called down before he can see anything, but locks them in a drawer. She's able to get them just as Daniel is returning. Later he looks over the pictures, which puts her on edge for a moment. He tells her that they couldn't get a shot of the blonde's face. Peggy assures that they'll find her. Fanon On AO3, PeggySous is the most written ship for Daniel and the third most written for Peggy. It's also the second most written relationship in the Agent Carter tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Peggy/Daniel tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : : WIKIS : Gallery peggysous.gif Daniel Sousa x Peggy Carter(PeggySous).jpg Videos Peggy Daniel Fools (Agent Carter) Daniel & Peggy Why are we so incomplete Variations :Cartinusa refers to the ship between Angie Martinelli, Peggy and Daniel :Peggysouson refers to the ship between Jack Thompson, Peggy and Daniel Navigation